fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Saladeria 2
Papa's Saladeria 2 is a game where you dish out delicious bowls of salad, each topped with different sauces and toppings, accompanied by juices. Only custom workers are available in this game. The game takes place in Calamari Cove Resort. Introduction You have recently booked the trip of a lifetime on a cruise ship. Departing at Calamari Cove in September, you arrive there only to hear announcements that the cruise is delayed until next year due to maintenance issues. You being devastated, you seek out a place to stay. You arrive at Calamari Cove Resort, and there you explain to the receptionists your problem. Unfortunately, due to the horde of people coming to the cruise, there are no more available rooms. Papa Leo overhears your conversation, however, and he suggests to you that you can work and stay in the Saladeria in the restaurant section of the resort. You reluctantly agree, and claim ownership of the Saladeria! Ending Finally, after a year of working, living and waiting in the resort, September has arrived. You depart on your cruise and relax your long awaited vacation. Papa Leo, who is on the ship as well, reminds you that the restaurant still needs to be run when you get back from the cruise. Stations * Order Station * Cook Station * Build Station * Juice Station Customers * Bryce (Tutorial) * Matilda (After Tutorial) * Annie (Random) * Noah (Random) * Thalia (Random) * Toby (Random) * Clarisse (Time) * Sabrina (Time) * Thomas (Time) * Naomi (Time) * Helena (Time) * Elijah (Time) * Max (Time) * Nathaniel (Time) * Charlotte (Time) * Lance (Time) * Harper (Time) * Reuben (Time) * Whitney (Time) * Marcus (Time) * Jenny (Time) * Sherman (Time) * Kalani (Time) * Ursula (Time) * Evan (Time) * Sophia (Time) * Mia (Time) * Zachariah (Time) * Augustus (Time) * Benji (Time) * Drake (Time) * Finlay (Day 2) * Evelyn (Rank 2) * Shawn (Rank 3) * Griffin (Rank 4) * Eliza (Rank 5) * Gladion (Rank 6) * Rory (Rank 7) * Vivian (Rank 8) * Jack (Rank 9) * Robin (Rank 10) * Grace (Rank 11) * Hunter (Rank 12) * Hazel (Rank 13) * Riley (Rank 14) * Dawn (Rank 15) * Nicolas (Rank 16) * Freya (Rank 17) * Caroline (Rank 18) * Oakley (Rank 19) * Aurora (Rank 20) * Eve (Rank 21) * Xavier (Rank 22) * Emma (Rank 23) * Iris (Rank 24) * Cassius (Rank 25) * Edward (Rank 26) * Fleur (Rank 27) * Alistair (Rank 28) * Jacques (Rank 29) * Bella (Rank 30) * Abhay (Rank 31) * Sonja (Rank 32) * Yvette (Rank 33) * Joseph (Rank 34) * Opal (Rank 35) * Sakura (Rank 36) * Ian (Rank 37) * Lily (Rank 38) * Jay (Rank 39) * Kathy (Rank 40) * Miguel (Rank 41) * Lorenzo (Rank 42) * Courtney (Rank 43) * Devin (Rank 44) * Maria (Rank 45) * Summer (Rank 46) * Kai (Rank 47) * Lola (Rank 48) * Zephyr (Rank 49) * Sebastian (Rank 50) * Starla (Rank 51) * Julian (Rank 52) * Magnus (Rank 53) * Luna (Rank 54) * Carter (Rank 55) * Florence (Rank 56) * Rowan (Rank 57) * Cheryl (Rank 58) * Mr. Palumbo (Rank 59) * Margaret (Rank 60) * Calypso (Rank 61) * Sidney (Rank 62) * Astrid (Rank 63) * Jasmine (Rank 64) * Papa Leo (Rank 65) Closers * Hamish (Monday) * Silvia (Tuesday) * Annabelle (Wednesday) * Quentin (Thursday) * Flinn (Friday) * Victoria (Saturday) * Igor (Sunday) Holidays * Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Gladion (Favored by Gladion, Jack, Vivian, Rory, Robin, Clarisse, Annie and Sabrina) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Grace (Favored by Riley, Hunter, Grace, Dawn, Hazel, Noah, Naomi and Thomas) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Nicolas (Favored by Freya, Aurora, Elijah, Nicolas, Oakley, Griffin, Caroline and Helena) * New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Eve (Favored by Xavier, Nathaniel, Matilda, Emma, Eve, Cassius, Max and Iris) * Mardi Gras (February) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Edward (Favored by Alistair, Jacques, Fleur, Evelyn, Edward, Lance, Bella and Charlotte) * Holi (March) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Abhay (Favored by Abhay, Sonja, Bryce, Harper, Yvette, Reuben, Opal and Joseph) * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Sakura (Favored by Kathy, Sakura, Whitney, Shawn, Lily, Jay, Marcus and Ian) * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Miguel (Favored by Lorenzo, Courtney, Miguel, Toby, Devin, Sherman, Jenny and Maria) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Summer (Favored by Lola, Summer, Kai, Zephyr, Ursula, Sebastian, Finlay and Kalani) * Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Starla (Favored by Sophia, Magnus, Evan, Carter, Starla, Julian, Luna and Eliza) * Portallini Feast (August) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Florence (Favored by Florence, Rowan, Zachariah, Augustus, Mr. Palumbo, Cheryl, Margaret and Mia) * Pirate Bash (September) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Calypso (Favored by Papa Leo, Benji, Drake, Calypso, Sidney, Thalia, Astrid and Jasmine) Minigames * Reuben’s Chiliworks * Saucy Shot * Freeze-Putt * Fashion Flambe * Slider Scouts * Hallway Hunt * Miguel’s Mess Standard Ingredients Bowls * Regular Bowl (Start) * Large Bowl (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Grace) * Small Bowl (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Abhay) Salad Bases * Lettuce Leaves (Start) * Cabbage Leaves (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Dawn) * Red Cabbage Leaves (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Opal) * Kale Leaves (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Starla) Meats * Sliced Chicken (Start) * Beef Mince (Start) * Sliced Ham (Start) * Sliced Bacon (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Eliza) * Lobster (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Emma) * Tofu (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Joseph) * Pork (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Magnus) * Fried Calamari (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Margaret) Salad Toppings * Sliced Carrot (Start) * Cherry Tomatoes (Start) * Celery (Start) * Red Peppers (Start) * Corn Kernels (Start) * Spinach (Start) * Gouda Cheese (Start) * Cucumber Slices (Unlocked on Day 2 with Finlay) * Green Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Griffin) * Avocado (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Jack) * Sauteed Onions (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Caroline) * Sauerkraut (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Oakley) * Kale (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Iris) * Spring Onion (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Bella) * Ricotta Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Jay) * Potato Pieces (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Miguel) * Mushrooms (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Devin) * Jalapenos (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Maria) * Black Olives (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Luna) * Mozzarella Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Mr. Palumbo) * Radishes (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Jasmine) Seasonings/Shakers * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Chives (Start) * Basil (Start) * Kidney Beans (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Hazel) * Parmesan Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Jacques) * Rosemary (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Lily) * Black Beans (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Sebastian) * Chick Peas (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Florence) Sauces * Mayonnaise (Start) * Salad Ranch (Start) * Ketchup (Start) * Awesome Sauce (Start) * Yum Yum Sauce (Start) * Italian Dressing (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Evelyn) * Duck Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Gladion) * Sweet and Sour Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Riley) * Caesar Dressing (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Cassius) * French Dressing (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Edward) * Sriracha Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Sakura) * Thai Chili Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Courtney) * Tzatziki (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Lola) * Balsamic Dressing (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Carter) * Olive Oil (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Calypso) Juices * Apple Juice (Start) * Cherry Juice (Start) * Orange Juice (Start) * Strawberry Juice (Start) * Blackcurrant Juice (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Shawn) * Kiwi Juice (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Robin) * Cranberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Nicolas) * Peach Juice (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Aurora) * Watermelon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Eve) * Lemon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Alistair) * Pomegranate Juice (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Yvette) * Cantaloupe Juice (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Kathy) * Pineapple Juice (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Summer) * Mango Nectar (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Zephyr) * Mora Juice (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Cheryl) * Guava Juice (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Astrid) * Honeydew Juice (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Leo) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Ingredients consist of (in unlocking order) - One meat, first topping, one juice, one sauce and second topping. Halloween * Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Gladion) * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Witch's Brew (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Rory) * La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Sliced Turkey (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Grace) * Pecans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Juice (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Hunter) * Peppered Pumpkin Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Stuffing (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Goose (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Nicolas) * Roasted Asparagus (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Eggnog (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Freya) * Cranberry Chili Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Basil Leaves (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas New Year * Pork Loin (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Eve) * Eggplant (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Sparkling Grape Juice (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Xavier) * Poutine Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Cheese Cubes (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Mardi Gras * Crayfish (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Edward) * Hard-Boiled Eggs (Unlocked on Day 2 of Mardi Gras) * Citron Juice (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Fleur) * Vieux Carré Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Mardi Gras) * Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked on Day 6 of Mardi Gras) Holi * Onion Bhaji (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Abhay) * Pakoras (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) * Thandai (Unlocked on Rank 32 with Sonja) * Bellulli Chutney (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) * Paneer Cheese (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) Cherry Blossom Festival * Wagyu (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Sakura) * Daikon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Hakuto Juice (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Ian) * Sweet Sakura Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Fried Crispy Noodles (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Cinco de Mayo * Chorizo (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Miguel) * Chipotle Cheddar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Papaya Paloma (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Lorenzo) * Guacomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) * Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cinco de Mayo) Summer Luau * Shrimp (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Summer) * Pineapple pieces (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Passion-fruit Juice (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Kai) * Kilauea Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Starlight BBQ * Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Starla) * Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Powsicle Punch (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Julian) * Mambo Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) * Burnt Ends (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) Portallini Feast * Meatballs (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Florence) * Feta Cheese (Unlocked on Day 2 of Portallini Feast) * Blackberry Juice (Unlocked on Rank 57 with Rowan) * Marinara Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Portallini Feast) * Sausage Crumbles (Unlocked on Day 6 of Portallini Feast) Pirate Bash * Prawns (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Calypso) * Seaweed (Unlocked on Day 2 of Pirate Bash) * Blueberry Juice (Unlocked on Rank 62 with Sidney) * Rum Habanero Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Pirate Bash) * Caviar (Unlocked on Day 6 of Pirate Bash) Specials * Caesar Salad * Greek Gourmet Category:Games Category:CosmicWolf3 Games